goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tweet misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge/Beaten up by Azura
Cast *Ivy as Tweet, Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama and Satomi Hiroyuki *Kimberly as Kirinta Kusano, Akio Toriyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Senichi Tanaka, Hongmao and Kento Koshiba *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Princess as Azura *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Young guy as Tweet's Dad *Karen as Tweet's Mom Transcript *(GoAnimate City, March 9th, 2018) *Tweet's Mom: Hey Tweet, we have very exciting news for you! You're going to the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. *Tweet: Yay! (X30) I'm very excited to go to the Great Wolf Lodge! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *Tweet's Dad: And there's more, if you behave at the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, you will be ungrounded. Understand? *Tweet: Yes, I understand mom and dad. *Tweet's Mom: Now let's get on the bus that goes to the Great Wolf Lodge. *(100 minutes later) *to: The Great Wolf Lodge. Tweet is being dropped off by his parents. *Tweet's Dad: offscreen Bye Tweet, have a great time at the Great Wolf Lodge! We love you, bye. And be good. *Tweet: Bye! *Shimajirō Shimano: *Tweet: Hey guys, can I go on the waterslide? *Shimajirō Shimano: Okay, just make sure you stay with us. *Mimirin Midorihara: And don't even wet yourself while you're going down. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Besides, you have a really bad habit of doing that. *Tweet: I know! I know! Just stop talking and let's go! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Alright Tweet. Just wait for Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Senichi Tanaka, Sakurako Koinuma, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama and we will go. *(10 minutes later) *Tweet: Curse this line! I just wanted to go down the slide! *Shimajirō Shimano: Tweet! Be patient or else I'm taking you down the slide with me! *(15 wasteful minutes later) *is on the waterslide *Tweet: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! This is so awesome! I'm glad that I'm here! This is the best daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ever! Woo hoo! *Tweet: Uh oh! I'm stuck! These idiots are in the way! *(10 minutes later) *Shimajirō Shimano: Oh great! Now we're stuck! *Tweet: That's it! I'm going to take care of these idiots! *Kento Koshiba: Wait Tweet! *Asako Kageyama: Wait Tweet! *Shimajirō Shimano: You don't know what you're doing!!I *Mimirin Midorihara: No! (X8) *Kirinta Kusano: Please don't do it, Tweet! **Ugh! *Kirinta Kusano: You had to kill the four people who were stuck in the slide! You made Satomi Hiroyuki cry! *Shimajirō Shimano: Now let's go to the Wave Pool before someone finds out about this! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Hey Mr. Lifeguard! Nice view from up here! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Hey Asako Kageyama. Why are you lying down, feeling relaxed? *Asako Kageyama: I'm just enjoying the view from down here while my husband Kento Koshiba is massaging my feet. *Tweet: Are you kidding me?! That 6 year old Sakurako Koinuma lookalike girl dog is stuck between the two lily pads! *the pool!" *Shimajirō Shimano: Tweet, this is the 2nd time you had brutally killed someone! *Mimirin Midorihara: You are so lucky that you're not in prison! *Hongmao: Um, we will be right back after this commercial break. *Sakurako Koinuma: You know what, Tweet?! You better behave tomorrow or else, you will be in big trouble! Good night! *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. How may I take your order? *Kirinta Kusano: Tweet, that is too much! Can you just order less? *Sonic: Darn it! This ball won't go into the container. I really wanted to win 1,000 tickets! Oh well, I will go to play something else in the arcade! *Mimirin Midorihara: Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX! WOW! What a good game! *Akio Toriyama: It’s so fun playing Wangan Midnight R! *Tweet: Oh boy, it's time for me to earn some tickets! Rope 1! *Tweet: Darn it! Rope 2! *presses the button as the rope misses. *Tweet: That’s it! Rope 3! *failed attempts later" *Tweet: This rope better catch that elephant!! Rope 10! *Tweet: You know what?! louder CURSE....THIS....GAME!!! *Tweet: Oh no, I lit it on fire!! *Shimajirō Shimano: 2 times What's that smell?! Oh no, it's a fire!! Everyone get out now!! *Tweet's Dad: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) TWEET!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! *to: Outside Tweet's 3 story house. A bus is scene driving to the sidewalk. *Tweet's Dad: Tweet, we cannot believe you destroy the Great Wolf Lodge. Now we're going to have to pay $2 million to repair the Great Wolf Lodge! *Kento Koshiba: And thanks to you, we will be paying over 10 million hospital bills because of what you did and you even made Satomi Hiroyuki, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama and Mimirin Midorihara cry! *Sakurako Koinuma: In fact! You could've killed a lot people! *Akio Toriyama: And we will be going to the funeral of the people stuck in the slide! *Kirinta Kusano: And as for this, Azura is going to beat you up! *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with my friends! Azura, beat him up! *Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! *(The end!) Strikes # Killed four people in the slide # Announced there where sharks in the wave pool during The Lion King # Pushed someone of the Big foot pass/ and killed him or her # Destroyed Safari Ranger machine and blew up the Great Wolf Lodge Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Tweet gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Weatherstar4000video